Pushing Me Away
by Niu
Summary: Estava acostumado a ler diversos tipos de sentimentos por aqueles olhos violetas, mas, naquela noite, eles estavam completamente desprovidos de qualquer tipo de brilho que pudesse tentar interpretar. Era como se ele sequer estivesse ali.


Notas: Oie :D Gostaria de realmente avisar que não morri e que não sei quando ou se vou atualizar minhas outras fics. Eu realmente sinto muito. Apesar da resposta que eu recebi pra Human After All, ela vai ser atualizada, talvez a unica que eu continue a mexer por um bom tempo, mas nunca se sabe, não é? Não estou aqui dizendo que desisti das minhas fics, mas sim que elas estão em hiatus. Peço desculpas a todos que acompanharam, deixaram reviews e torceram pelos personagens, mas eu realmente não estou em condições de continuá-las agora. Por outro lado, ando escrevendo Naruto, então para quem gosta, é só dar uma conferida no meu perfil.

Bem, essa fic era pra ser uma fic de 3 partes, mas trabalha bem como oneshot. Ela pode ser continuada ou não.

_Beta: Cristal Samejima_

* * *

'_When I look into your eyes, there's nothing there to see...'_

_

* * *

  
_

Observava-o à distância, sem saber ao certo porquê o fazia. Seus instintos gritavam para que se aproximasse e controlasse a situação, mas a mensagem transmitida por seu cérebro não conseguia ser computada por seu corpo; era como se seus músculos houvessem travado devido ao medo. Respirou fundo diversas vezes, tentando suprimir aquele temor e reaver seu controle, mas sem que percebesse, suas mãos suavam e tremiam incontrolavelmente, cerradas em punho.

O que aquele idiota pensava que estava fazendo?

Os olhos dele fitavam a lua, sem expressar qualquer emoção, enquanto uma das mãos continuava firmemente agarrada à pistola de alto calibre, apontada para a própria cabeça. Ele estava na mesma posição há horas, pelo que podia sentir com o decorrer do tempo, sem se mexer ou reagir, apenas olhando para o céu sem expressão alguma. E era exatamente aquilo o que o preocupava: o vazio daquele olhar, daquele rosto. Estava acostumado a ler diversos tipos de sentimentos por aqueles olhos violetas, mas, naquela noite, eles estavam completamente desprovidos de qualquer tipo de brilho que pudesse tentar interpretar. Era como se ele sequer estivesse ali.

Prendeu a respiração quando, subitamente, viu-o se mover minimamente e reposicionar a arma para sua têmpora, respirando profundamente e fechando os olhos.

E foi naquele momento que soube que deveria agir antes que fosse tarde demais.

Com um pequeno ruído para distraí-lo, aproximou-se, percebendo a reação esperada – devido aos instintos aflorados que ele possuía – ao vê-lo se virar e procurar pela fonte do barulho, momentaneamente esquecendo-se de apontar a pistola para si mesmo, mas apontando-a na direção de onde surgira o som. Caminhando vagarosamente, Heero deixou que ele percebesse sua presença, não se surpreendendo quando o cenho dele se franziu intensamente ao reconhecê-lo; tinha certeza que ele não esperava ser encontrado naquele lugar, muito menos naquele tipo de situação.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Heero? – Ouviu-o perguntar, confirmando seus pensamentos.

Não respondeu, aproximando-se ainda mais e o olhando nos olhos, subitamente nervoso por notar que aquele vazio permanecia. Por quê? O que infernos havia acontecido para que aqueles belos olhos expressivos se tornassem tão... mortos?

- Eu te fiz uma pergunta. – Ele voltou a se pronunciar, sem transmitir nada com a voz, como se até esta fosse contaminada com aquela falta de calor e vida.

- Eu sei. – Disse, tentando ganhar tempo. Não sabia o que responder, como se explicar, mas não poderia deixar que aquela situação saísse de seu controle.

- Então por que não a responde?

Notou que suas curtas unhas começavam a entrar pela pele de sua mão, rasgando-a vagarosamente a medida que cerrava os punhos com mais força. Olhou-o, esperando que assim ele pudesse entender seus motivos, seu... desespero, sabendo que seus olhos nunca haviam, em toda sua vida, sido tão expressivos como naquele momento. Era como se abrisse sua mente e suas emoções para que ele o visse.

- Você sabe por que eu estou aqui, Heero? – Ele disse, subitamente, como se houvesse entendido a mensagem que o japonês tentara lhe transmitir.

- Não.

Um sorriso melancólico, _macabro_, tomou-lhe os lábios, fazendo com que um arrepio nada agradável corresse o corpo de Heero como um choque elétrico. Não era o famoso sorriso Shinigami, nem o sorriso amigável e caloroso que lhe era característico; era algo amargo, triste e... morto.

- Sabe, depois que a guerra acabou, eu... eu achei que ainda poderia ter um motivo, trabalhando para manter a paz. Mas eu estava errado. – Ele declarou, olhando-o nos olhos intensamente para depois desviá-los para a lua cheia que iluminava a noite. – A lua vista da terra é realmente bonita, não acha?

Ele o estava confundindo, fazendo-o perder o controle sobre a situação. O que tinha aquele astro estúpido a ver com a situação, com o fato de ele estar errado com relação às suas motivações? Quando pensou em questionar, foi imediatamente calado ao ouvir-lhe a voz novamente.

- Eu queria que ela fosse a minha ultima visão, sabe? Pra ficar guardada quando eu for para o inferno. Como algum tipo de consolo. Idiota, eu sei, mas mesmo assim...

- Por quê? – Viu-se perguntando com a voz imperceptivelmente embargada, sem ao menos conseguir controlar a saída daquelas palavras de sua boca.

Ele voltou a fitá-lo, um ultimo resquício de sentimentos brilhando em seu olhar, fazendo com que uma fagulha de esperança se acendesse no peito do japonês, que logo foi apagada pelas palavras que foram lhe proferidas.

- Eu não tenho motivos para viver, Heero. Bem patético, huh? Mas você, mais que qualquer um, deve me entender, não é? A guerra acabou, não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer aqui. Acabou, eu não tenho motivos para continuar. – Ele declarou, sem qualquer tipo de derrotismo ou melancolia, como se estivesse apenas constatando um fato, o que Heero soube imediatamente que era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo.

Seu coração disparou, numa mistura de emoções que não sabia lidar, mas que o sobrecarregavam, que o deixavam confuso mas ao mesmo tempo desesperado para fazer alguma coisa, _qualquer _coisa para não perder aquele que, sem que tomasse consciência, havia se tornado tão importante para si. E que o deixava completamente irado por não saber o que fazer para trazê-lo de volta, por não saber como reagir. Aquelas palavras haviam lhe cortado como uma faca, machucando-o mais profundamente do que esperava; o que ele pensava que estava dizendo? Por que ele achava que não tinha mais motivos? E seu emprego, sua vida, seus amigos? E ele, Heero? Como aquele idiota podia ser tão egoísta e ao mesmo tempo tão destrutivo àquele ponto?

- Você está sendo imbecil e egoísta. – Replicou, com a voz monótona, sem que deixasse transparecer o tamanho de sua fúria e de seu temor.

E quase assustou quando uma gargalhada fria cortou a noite, fazendo com que aquele desagradável arrepio voltasse a tomá-lo, assim como um pânico até então desconhecido.

- Você acha, Heero? Você sabe, por acaso, como é viver sem propósito? Sem sentir nada, tendo que fingir que ainda se está vivo para que as outras pessoas não se incomodem com a sua presença e não se preocupem consigo? – Ele retorquiu, novamente com aquele sorriso amargo nos lábios. – Por acaso, Heero, você tem idéia do que é viver se estando morto por dentro?! – Ele gritou, numa visível perda de controle. – Eu não quero mais estar aqui!

- Por quê? – Não pode evitar de perguntar, de fazê-lo falar, se explicar, mesmo que aquilo acabasse consigo. A cada palavra, sentia o desespero e o medo aumentarem dentro de si, trazendo consigo um frio que o congelava por dentro e o fazia tremer um pouco, sem que conseguisse se controlar.

- Que pergunta cretina, Heero. – Ele respondeu, seu descontrole sendo suprimido pela ironia.

- Responde, Duo. – Falou, aproximando-se ainda mais dele e o olhando nos olhos com toda a raiva que sentia. – Por quê?

- Por que tudo o que um dia me amou está morto, até eu mesmo.

- Você está errado. Seus amigos te amam. – Respondeu, numa tentativa de fazê-lo enxergar a verdade.

- E você está sendo patético. Você não sabe nada sobre amor, Yui, então o que você está falando? – Ouviu-o replicar, cruelmente, numa voz tão controlada que fez com que seus estomago se revirasse.

- Pelo visto, sei mais que você.

Ele riu novamente, distanciando-se de si e se sentando no chão enquanto acariciava a arma com a ponta dos dedos.

- Então vai amar por ai e me deixa morrer em paz, sim? Não pedi sua ajuda, você não tem perfil de psicólogo, então não vejo motivos para você estar aqui.

Prendeu novamente a respiração, como se daquela forma pudesse evitar que aquelas palavras o atingissem. Por que ele estava sendo assim? Aonde estava o Duo que conhecia, o_ seu_ americano idiota? Não conseguia reconhecê-lo naquela figura cruel e amarga, tão vazia e distante.

- Não. – Disse, decidido.

- Sai daqui, Yui! Ou você é sádico o suficiente e quer ficar pra ver? – Ele gritou, visivelmente irritado e frustrado.

- Você está sendo _muito_ imbecil e _muito_ egoísta. – Falou, enfatizando a intensidade de sua opinião para que, daquela forma, pudesse irritá-lo mais e ganhar tempo até descobrir o que fazer.

- Foda-se! Você já deixou muito clara sua opinião sobre mim, então por que ainda ta aqui, eihn? Se me acha assim tão imbecil e egoísta, ta perdendo seu tempo aqui pra quê? – Ele estava cada vez mais descontrolado, deixando Heero ao mesmo tempo preocupado e aliviado por estar conseguindo seu intento. – Eu estou de saco cheio de você me aporrinhando com seu perfeccionismo irritante. Até na hora de morrer eu tenho que aturar isso?!

Cerrou os dentes, novamente tentando amenizar aquela dor que lhe arrematava a cada palavra proferida por aqueles lábios. Sabia que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito, para afastá-lo de si, mas não deixaria que aquilo o atingisse.

- Você finge muito bem. – Constatou, aproximando mais dele vagarosamente, enquanto um plano se formava em sua mente; precisava tirar aquela arma da mão dele para que pudesse acalmá-lo sem riscos. Sabia que aquilo era perigoso, que _Duo_ era perigoso, mas precisava arriscar.

- Do que você está falando? – Ele perguntou, confuso.

- Suas emoções... você disse que não existiam.

Não recebeu qualquer resposta além de um sorriso que lembrava vagamente os que ele acostumava a lhe oferecer no dia a dia. E foi somente assim que pode perceber o tamanho do desespero dele, da dor que ele sentia. Como não vira aquilo antes? Como _ninguém_ vira aquilo antes? Ele os havia enganado, enganado a si mesmo, mas agora nada daquilo importava.

- Você sabe que se chegar mais perto e tentar tirar essa arma de mim nós vamos ter um problema, não sabe? Eu não quero machucar você, Heero, nem por acidente, então fica na sua, ta? Já disse que não quero sua ajuda, vai lá amar sua princesa e me deixa em paz. – Ele declarou, surpreendendo o japonês. Pelo visto, aquele americano o conhecia melhor do que pensava, mas era cego demais para ver o que estava diante de seus olhos. Cego demais, preso em sua própria dor para perceber o que estava a sua volta.

- Duo... chega. – Pediu, parado a frente dele e o olhando com a mesma intensidade que expressara anteriormente. – Como isso aconteceu?

- O que, a falta de motivos? Isso não _aconteceu_, Heero. Isso sempre esteve aqui. – Viu-o replicar, melancólico, mas sem querer aparentar tal fato. – Por que isso é tão difícil de entender? Será que você não consegue entender que eu não tenho mais nada pra que ou por que viver?!

_Siga suas emoções_.

Sua mente gritava, urgindo-o para que tomasse alguma atitude, para que fizesse alguma coisa, para que _seguisse_ o que sentia e desse um rumo definitivo àquela situação. Mas não conseguia reagir, apenas o fitava sem conseguir sequer respirar, sabendo que aquela era sua ultima chance.

_Siga a droga das suas emoções, Yui!_

- Acabou, Heero. – Ele sussurrou, levando novamente a arma à têmpora e lhe dando um ultimo sorriso fraco e triste antes de fechar os olhos.

_Não!_

Sem que pensasse claramente, viu-se adiantando-se até ele e o deitando no chão, tentando arrancar a arma de sua mão numa batalha ferrenha. Ouvi-a disparar uma, duas vezes, sem que soubesse onde os tiros atingiram, mas sequer se importando ao ver que ele se encontrava fora de perigo. Aproveitou-se de sua vantagem em relação ao peso e força dele, prendendo-o no chão com seu corpo e torcendo-lhe o pulso até que ele soltasse a pistola, mesmo que sentisse os dolorosos chutes e socos que recebia. Quando conseguiu seu intento, arremessou a arma para longe do alcance dele, ainda mantendo-o preso no chão e segurando-lhe ambos os pulsos acima de sua cabeça.

- Por mim. – Murmurou, olhando-o nos olhos e esperando que ele entendesse sua declaração.

- O quê?! – Ouviu-o perguntar, incrédulo e ferido ao mesmo tempo, como se esperasse algum tipo de confirmação.

- Vive por mim. – Repetiu com a voz em seu habitual tom monótono, mas estranhamente falha. Arfava, sua respiração entrecortada, enquanto começava a sentir uma dor forte em suas costelas, tendo então a consciência de que havia sido atingido. Checando-se mentalmente, localizando devidamente a dor, percebeu que não seria nada que colocaria sua vida em risco, mas que o deixaria afastado dos Preventers por alguns dias.

- O que você está falando, Heero?! Não começa com esses seus jogos mentais agora! – Ele bradou, tentando se livrar de suas mãos e corpo, lutando novamente para libertar-se até notar o sangue que pingava do corpo do japonês para o seu. – Você foi atingido! Seu merda, eu falei pra você ficar fora disso! Por que você tinha que se meter? O que você quer, brincando com a minha cabeça desse jeito?!

- Eu não estou brincando. – Declarou, mas ao vê-lo abrir a boca para tentar replicar, fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu no momento para calá-lo: tomou-lhe os lábios com os seus, beijando-o com toda a raiva e desespero que sentia, mas ao mesmo tempo com todo o sentimento que guardara dentro de si durante tanto tempo.

Sentiu-o lutar para romper o beijo, para tirá-lo de cima de si, mas sequer se moveu, fechando os olhos e tocando-lhe o lábio inferior com a língua, pedindo-lhe a passagem que tanto desejara. E Heero achou que fosse morrer de alivio quando sentiu-o, depois de relutantes minutos, se entregar ao beijo, entreabrindo a boca para deixar que a penetrasse com sua língua. Tomou-a vagarosamente, tentando, daquela forma, demonstrar que seu pedido – sua_ suplica – _havia sido verdadeiro e que não poderia deixá-lo morrer se ainda quisesse continuar vivendo.


End file.
